


Jon Blew Up the Kitchen

by AlmondRose



Series: Hogwarts Au [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kissing, M/M, bruce and clark are teachers, lois is a reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Lois Lane, Daily Prophet, needs to interview Professor Wayne.





	

Bruce was in his classroom, grading the recent essay’s his second years had turned in. Everything was silent, still. 

 

“Professor Wayne!” a voice said, banging open his door. He glanced up, then looked back down at the essay. Mia “Maps” Mizoguchi bounded into his room, Olive Silverlock right behind her. 

 

“Miss Mizoguchi,” Bruce said. “Did you need something?”

 

“Yes!” Maps said. “I heard from Olive who heard from Pom who heard from Raven who heard from Gar who heard from Tim who heard from Kon that there’s a bet about you and Professor Kent!”

 

“And?” Bruce asked, turning the page. This was old news. 

 

“And I was wondering if it was true!” Maps cried. 

 

“Maps!” Olive hissed. “You can’t just ask that!” 

 

“Can too,” Maps said. “I just did.”

 

“Can you clarify the rumor for me, merely saying that the bet is about me and Professor Kent is not very specific,” Bruce asked, crossing something out in the essay. 

 

“That you and Professor Kent are romantically involved!” Maps said. Bruce glanced up at them. Olive’s face was in her hands and Maps was bouncing on her toes eagerly. Before he could say anything, the door breezed open again. 

 

“Did I hear someone say that Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent are romantically involved?” Lois Lane asked, walking in with a notepad and quill at the ready. 

 

“Miss Mizoguchi was just asking me about that, actually,” Bruce said. “Mizoguchi, Silverlock, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Prophet. What brings you here, Miss Lane?” Lois smirked at him and he wondered if she’d been to visit Clark yet. 

 

“Just your routine interview with all those investigated in Defense Against the Dark Arts,” she said. “I thought I’d ask the expert.”

 

“Good call,” Bruce said. “Ask away.”

 

Lois settled on top of a desk and Bruce put his papers aside. Olive and Maps, not being dismissed, sat down in desks near Lois. 

 

“So, Professor Wayne,  _ are  _ you involved with Professor Kent?” she asked, readying her quill. 

 

“I was under the impression that he was involved with a reporter,” Bruce said dryly. “But I could be mistaken.”

 

“Of course,” Lois said, nodding importantly. “I know many a reporter myself. Are you involved with  _ anyone?” _

 

“I find Ravenclaws attractive,” he said. “And Gryffindors.”

 

“Good to know,” Lois said, scribbling at her notepad. 

 

“He didn’t answer the question!” Maps said indignantly. Lois ignored her. 

 

“How are your kids doing?” 

 

“Kids?” Maps repeated. 

 

“Quite well,” Bruce replied. “My oldest is thinking about being an auror. What about you?”

 

“Me? My son’s fine. Exploded the kitchen yesterday when he got too excited, but it was a simple fix.”

 

“Ah, not yet Hogwarts, then.”

 

“Not quite,” she said. “What’s your opinion on the werewolf acts?”

 

“I believe they will do some good in this world, Miss Lane. Giving werewolves equal opportunities in this world--in the muggle or wizarding--is an amazing opportunity. And of course, supplying each with Wolfsbane Potion before the full moon is a right they should have been granted long ago.”

 

“Of course,” she said. “What do you think should be done about the obsuri sighted in the Middle East?”

 

“Send in professionals,” Bruce said. “I’d be happy to go over the summer, but I have an obligation to the school. Make sure no innocent lives are lost. Make sure it’s done swiftly and efficiently.”

 

Lois nodded. “Well, that’s about all I can ask in front of these kids, Professor Wayne.”

 

“Of course. Silverlock, Mizoguchi, get going.” Maps and Olive nodded and scrambled to their feet. 

 

“See you Saturday?” Olive asked. 

 

“Same time, same place,” Bruce responded, and she nodded and ran out after Maps. 

 

“What’s on Saturday?” Lois asked, closing the door behind the girls.

 

“I’m taking the kids to Hogsmeade,” Bruce said. “For lunch.”

 

“Is Olive one of your kids, now?” Lois asked. 

 

“Maybe,” Bruce said. “Her mother was Calamity.”

 

“Ah,” Lois said. “Well, that never stopped you before.”

 

“Stephanie may be an exception,” Bruce said. 

 

“Sure she might,” Lois said. “Or she might not.”

 

“I suppose,” Bruce said. Lois was silent for a second, then she walked over towards his desk. 

 

“So,” she said. “I hear you like Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.”

 

“I’ve been known to attract the occasional Slytherin, but yes,” Bruce said. “Currently.”

 

“Interesting,” Lois said, coming to stand next to him. “Did you know that I was a Ravenclaw?”

 

“I seem to recall that, yes,” Bruce said, reaching out for her wrist and guiding her towards him. 

 

“You never did tell me if you were involved or not,” Lois said, and Bruce pulled her down for a kiss. She hummed into it, her free hand carding through his hair. They broke apart for air. 

 

“So Jon blew up my kitchen?” Bruce asked.

 

“Our kitchen,” she corrected, smiling. “And yes, he did. I fixed it.”

 

“Two more years,” Bruce said. 

 

“I know,” Lois said. “And Dick’s going to be an auror?”

 

“Hopefully,” Bruce said. “Have you seen Clark yet?”

 

“I would never, Professor Wayne,” Lois chided playfully. “I was conducting an interview.”

 

“I’m sure there’s more later?”

 

“Yeah, but those were the main ones. And like you said,” and she kissed him again, “later.” 

 

“That sounded an awful lot like ‘let’s go get Clark’,” Bruce said. “Which is funny, because I was thinking the same thing.”

 

Lois grinned and Bruce got up. She knew where Clark’s office was, of course, but Bruce was the teacher here. He would have to lead her. They wound around halls and up stairs and towards the Muggle Studies classroom. Bruce knocked on the doorframe and walked in. 

 

“--oh, Spooky, what are you doing here?” Hal asked, cutting himself off and turning to face Bruce. 

 

“I need to talk to Clark,” he said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Hello, Bruce!” Clark said cheerfully from his spot at leaning against his desk. He turned to face Hal. “Sorry, this might be important.”

 

“Whatever,” Hal said, and he left. Clark turned back to Bruce.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

Bruce turned and Lois walked in.

 

“Hey, babe,” she said. 

 

“Was there an interview?” Clark asked. 

 

“You know it,” she said. 

 

“Werewolves,” Bruce said. Clark nodded like that explained a lot, and Lois went over to greet him with a kiss. 

 

“When’s your article due?” Clark asked, holding her close. Bruce walked over to them, feeling a little left out, and Clark’s arm went around him, too, which wasn’t really what Bruce had in mind, but it wasn’t bad. 

 

“Monday,” Lois said. 

 

“It’s Friday,” Bruce said mildly. “Classes are over.”

 

“The kids probably want to see you,” Clark said. 

 

“Okay,” Lois said, kissing Clark again. “Jon blew up the kitchen.”

 

“Is it fixed?” Clark said, and Lois gave an affirmative answer while Bruce kissed Clark. 

 

“Alfred will want to see you,” he said when they broke apart. 

  
“Of course,” Lois said. “But right now, this is good. The manor gets so lonely while you guys are gone.” Bruce extended his arm around her, and she huddled in close to them both. And Bruce was content to stand there for a while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! comments/kudos always welcome!!


End file.
